bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. Yo There, job done, pal. To add a pic, just click the top edit opetion and add the pic the same way you'd do o any page. And I checked out them all, and I gotta say good job pal! I'm lovin' that family move lol. :( at having no jupiter lol. Good job, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 12:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Happy I could help, pal. Mine was that fast afterwards, I nearly cried with joy lol. They'd make an awesome team, and you could easily show how each uses it differently, dude. I'll post on our RP as soon as I finish up the page I'm workin' on. It's the page that lists the sword skills Kenji, Kazuma, Van and Co. have learned and what it used to be before it was forgotten about. I got the translations done, so I'm addin' all the info now. I'll give ya the link as soon as I finish it up. Kenji Hiroshi 14:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, I just got it finished, pal, so here's the link: The Yuengiri. This should help clear up a few things regardin' Kyo as well. Tell us what ya think. Kenji Hiroshi 15:17, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Your name will be added to it dude, trust me. You did help me develop them, after all, I just wanted to get the basic product up. Well, it's your turn to post again, pal, so roll in your reinforcements if ya want and we'll pound Saburo for a while lol. And we need to get that one with Luka, Akira, Kusaka and Yoshiro pounded out after this. That one is gonna be interestin'. I haven't checked, but have you got Luka's demon form sorted through yet? I'm curious to see whatya come up with :) Kenji Hiroshi 15:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that RP is gonna be awesome! Nice intro btw, I liked that. I love that zanpakuto. Oh yeah, used Saburo's release, but don't worry. He ain't that special in it lol. Your turn again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 16:16, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, good to see I ain't the only one it's effecting then. That new skin is pissing me off to no end! Overall I like it better than the last after I used it for a bit, but the pages scrolling to the top get's on my nerves like nothin' half normal! It's almost impossible to check the preview of short sections without it re-scrollin' on ya. Well, I guess we'll just hafta get used to it, eh? Anyways, it's your post again pal. I'm lookin' forward to seein' what those two can do lol. Kenji Hiroshi 18:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Rating...lol Still waiting for that rating... lol. By the way, wanna join me in a side project? It's this city, Seichiku. This is where all the exiled family live... if you feel like making an exiled family, just tell me. And we need to find a way on the matchups for the tournament... hmm. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) No. Actually, the truth is that I didn't use yours. I was actually thinking of that without looking at Van. And Shuuji went under a lot of training to get to that level. At first, he couldn't stand against his grandfather at all. It was only after training with his Grandfather for many years that he mastered the Matayoshi Kobudo (Still working on that story...) My tourney stories... not going at all. Lol. I have too many RPs to catch up to + I have to work on my characters for the tourney. Hmm... I know! How about... everyone choose a number from 1-7. The two which have the same number would have to versus each other. But, if a particular number has more than two people, then you would have to redraw. Only for that number. No discussing. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I got the explosion from the page. I didn't know that you used rifts to redirect. I just used them to attack from another direction. Yeah... so we have to draw multiple lots. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) No nessaccary. Cuz multiple people have the same release commands. You could look at the Zanpakuto List. For ex: Awaken, which has 3. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... i dunno. Just choose a number between 1-7 and post it beside your team on the page. Could you help me pass that message to everyone? And tell them to please not choose a number if there already is 2 of that number on the page. And I'll find a change for it. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait. It might not be a good idea. I know! Each person think of a number then you type it beside your team on the day of the tournament. (Is 31st October Okay?) The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 14:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Uhm... I just read your message about the two girls. 3 words for ya: I LOVE THEM! But shouldn't you move Medaka's page to Medaka Rosenkrantz? Anyway, I saw that you reserved one of the captain spots. Can't wait to see them since I just love reading good characters. A few more days to the end of my exams. How about you? The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 06:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S: I changed Shuuji to using Void to avoid being labeled as a "copy cat" P.P.S: Want to join me on a final project before I leave BFF completely? This shall be my final project till someone actually thinks about me. Hey Hi Sensei. we haven't talked in some time lol. Anyway as I was reading your post, I couldn't understand the last two lines. Really sorry but if you have time could you please just clean it up. Thnx. Also you do know Seijkau's shikai don't you? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I know what to do for the tourney. Halloween lol. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) HMPH! I like calling people "sensei" and "san" when I respect them Raze-kun. Also thanks for retyping the section. I hope my input is okay. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 18:06, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey It's your post on the God RP, when you have time. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 02:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Could you give me some advice. Sensei (¬_¬) Could you help me with something. I don't know where to put Shiawase Shirushi's Zanpaktou in the Zanpaktou. Could you please help Raze-sama. Arigatou Gozimasu! I am the lightning, The rain transformed 13:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes please, last time I tried it all went to cock lol. Thanks Raze-sama. Also are yuo going going the chat. I'm Slightly worried Yo! You seen whats up with Hitsuke-san. I think he needs some friends to help him out. I don't like seeing peolpe obviously upset, I know how it feels, just a heads up. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 16:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Well, I see someone's finally sorted out the scrollin' problem :) ~My pages don't jump anymore~! And I've seen the description and pic for the Rosenkrantz special lol and I'm likin' it, pal. Anyways, it's your turn to post on the RP, buddy. Kenji Hiroshi 09:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I checked out her skills and I'm considerin' thievery lol. Only jokin, but that zanpakuto is awesome. I'd never have thought about Disassembly and Reassembly as an ability, and I like the balance you've set by saying one little line "She cannot kill with this ability". Too bad, eh? Naw, it's a brilliant and imo original, 'cause I've never seen it before lol. Oh yeah, check out Tyrell's new look. I've been doin' a little revamping of his page and found a few new pic's that I just hadta use. You are up again, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 14:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Our list of RP's that sound awesome are growin' lol! I was just flickin' through the usual place and found one pic that led me to those three. And I love the Shikai's appearance more than the abilities :) And I'll have another powerful character appearin' in my stories soon. Yoshiro's Old Man, Jiro. I'm workin' on the basic's now, but they'll be nothin' special like zanpakuto or special abilities yet. I'm hopin' to introduce somethin' new to my stories that'll come through when Yosh meets daddy again *sob*. Your up, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 14:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha, the guy with the spike ability is Ryouta, Yoshiro's mentor. His old man is Jiro Kazuki. But I'm startin' to think my internet hates me. Twice its closed my page without me doin' a thing :( Anyways, I knew forgot somethin' in my last message! The elements. I'm forgetful, If ya hadn't already noticed lol. I think wind would work pretty well. It's one of the few elements that hasn't been done to death (fire comes to mind, but I ain't got room to talk with that one) Ice or water would be good as well, 'cause they've been used, but not to the same degree as others, if ya get me. Kenji Hiroshi 15:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Haha, Ryouta and Jiro are powerhouses, but Jiro won't be showin' up in the Tournament, so no worries. And as for RP's go, we're gonna hafta start takin' numbers lol! The list is growin' and growin' all the time :) And blood's a good idea imo, but you're right. You can worry about zanpakuto's and abilities nearer hand the time. I certainly don't have all my characters zanpakuto finalised, and some have been on a while. Kenji Hiroshi 15:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S It's your turn, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 16:13, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, if we wanted to punch out a list of what we need to do, we could do it usin' blog posts. And an Arc between you and me? I'd be up for that. You want me to start up a blog we can sort story ideas and RP's out on? Oh yeah, it's your turn to post again, pal. Guess this one's comin' up to it's conclusion. Kenji Hiroshi 09:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Right, here's the blog I made up. And that RP was fun, and the next'll be just as good. Anyway, tournament starts tomorrow right? Any idea how we decide who's gonna win each fight? Or de we just roll like we do in a normal fight and destroy everythin' we see? Kenji Hiroshi 09:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Izaya will do fine, pal. And I know what ya mean about the hat thing. It would save so much trouble. I don't care who I fight, but to be honest, I would love another showdown with Van, or Margin. The whole number thing works, but meh, I ain't got the energy to complain lol. I spent a lot of yesterday fillin' out questionnaire's for my psychology homework, and I've still got a 4 page history essay to punch out for tuesday (time to go bang my head off a wall again, sigh). Finally got Ryouta's Shikai revealed. I was flickin' through the internet for pic's and I found that one on google. Not bad, eh? Kenji Hiroshi 12:36, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, with a defence and attack that solid (literally lol), ya need a weakness. And no more homework chat works for me lol! Anyways, the tabs are easy enough to get. If you want them, go onto Kenji's page, edit it and copy the top template and paste it into whoever ya want to put it on, or look for the parent tab in the Template category. Hope that helps, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 13:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Naw, I've got the tabs on Kenji's story as well. They ain't limited to characters, 'cause a template can be posted on any page. Just copy accross the template and change the text to show the matchups. As for zanpakuto, those are always the problems we seem to have, eh? If you want, try goin' with a defensive one that uses stone or something else to hinder attacks. Or a projectile-type to attack from range without needin' to close the distance. Kenji Hiroshi 14:16, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah! Got ya. Weapons are easier to find, pal. Anyway, I've got three teams, Hitsuke's got four, you've got three and the other's have only one or two. That's the main problem I see, cause there's eight people participating. Right now, we've got 16 teams total. I'd suggest cuttin' the teams to only two per-person to keep everything even. But that's my thoughts about it. How about a spear? Hardly ever done, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 14:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I just checked out the matches page Hitsuke posted. We do meet, pal. I'm the first to deal with the Rosenkrantz special. Team Rosenkrantz vs. Yoshiro and crew. But boy do I feel sorry for Ichikue! He's goin' up against Kenji, Kusaka and Kazuma. And then he's goin' against Shigeru's team. So, I think the first drawin' worked out pretty well for me, pal. I get to look at the Rosenkrantz special firsthand, and test out Ichikue's characters. As for the RP, we should get that started soon if we're gonna do anything else. Get that started up, then move onto the matches. Kenji Hiroshi 15:29, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, no worries man! If its fine with you, I'll go ahead and add the person's name beside their team, 'cause it'd be easier seein' it their than havin' to keep clickin' back. And I know they're strong. I've been readin' the RP you and him did (good job btw). And about startin' it up, you got a name we can use? As you know, I'm rubbish at namin' stories lol. Kenji Hiroshi 15:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I started it up, and here's the link The Kanmuri Taikai Begins: The Start Of Something New!. Go ahead and jump in, and I'll add the names to the team's now. You wanna get the word out that the initial bits begun? Kenji Hiroshi 16:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Yo. But what do you suggest the story behind it is. Also I am halfway through creating 2 new guys for the tourney so I am gonna be busy. But I would like to use them if possible but the other guys need training, after your cruelty to them lol. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Also regarding my latest post with Seijaku all I am gonna say is ????????????????????????????????????????? lol. Hope you get the hint. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:40, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure that sounds like a great idea. Start right now, today. if you want. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 11:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Story Review Hey, I'm currently writing a one shot for my character Nagato Yagami and I'd appreciate it if you could give it a review. I'm trying a new writing style and it would help if I could get some more input on how to improve. The story is here, thanks! --- Illuminate Void 22:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ... I seriously don't like a specific user here and I feel that you're getting close to that 'user'... >.<..... I'll still be on... but not that often. I'm under a lot of stress and stuff. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 11:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) And you should know how much I hate being left out on stuff.... one of the reasons why I might be leaving. Especially stuff when it comes to my friend... My Life is unfair. I get bad grades even though I study hard and my friends leave me out on EVERYTHING. Especially those in real life & the internet. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 12:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Not really that. I meant like arcs and stuff.... and ok. I might be calling you something other then Raze now... how bout... Juudiame! The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 13:20, October 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S: Just had loads of fun solving a mystery today. I took part in this CSI thing, where you become CSI agents. You should try it if it goes to your place, Juudiame! Ohaiyo, Juudiame! Mind getting on the chat sometime? I see that you've created that guy. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 03:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Idea opinion needed good or bad I was hoping to get a review if this a good or bad idea. I was thinking of making a new character with a Unique type of Zanpakuto the ones you need or should get an admins approval first anyway my is a Creation type Zanpakuto let me know if you want to see if its a good idea and if you want I can give you a basic deatil of its abilities if you even want to hear it.Td5 16:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The unique type of Zanpakuto that I am thinking of its call a Creation type. Now its not a creating of objects of that sort not really. This Zanpakuto has the unique power that in a defined area can creation new rules of reality in battle for example or a new world. It can for a short time makes any in its effect area range of lets say 1000meters to where no one can use Shunpo this includes the Zanpakuto owner or to where it no can you their bankai or kido or kido like powers for a short time. It can also alter time preseption for anyone to where it makes every few seconds seems five minute to the victims of the effect range to where its seem an attacker is move Godlike fast sorry couldnt find other word for it it works kind of like Rolo's Geass from the anime/manga Code Geass. Now the limits it cannot complete alter all of realitly just some of its rule or law but not all of them and only in a large area and for only ten minutes at a time. These are just example not its define only powers but the area range and time lets is limited to avoid godmooding Also it cannot make weird rules or alter reality to make if lets say a person has a name that starts with K or if he/she is wearing white they will die no that just stupid right just as long as the details of the altering of the realtiy in a define isnt too unrealistic and if a person falls in to the effect area range it can alter or create a new world or rewrite the rules of reality slightly in a define area. Well what you think.Td5 17:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your honest review I seriously thought you would say Godmod though. Now this is just a characte out of how someone would describe it. Like in a rp the owner of this Zanpakuto would saying like this to describe its effects. ''While my Zanpakuto can create a new world in a space and for a limited time, I see it has changing the rules of a game while a game's rules are alterred the outcome is still the same if you go toward the same ending even if you change routes in the process.''This is how the Zanpakuto outlook is as far as in detail I am glad you like.Though I bet you think this kind of Zanpakuto should be limited to only Aizen and higher level fighters and its limits described in great detail to avoid godmodding.Td5 18:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) HMPH! Sure Sensei, but me thinks you are just scared of multi-tasking, I want to start now so we finish it sooner if you know what I mean. Also why don't you go on the chat. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, thats my usual jibe when my friends don't want to do anything. Well I think we could finish the RP soon you know, also what school do you go to 'cause it is quite late for school where I am, Your turn> Ichi. (Started to sit like L and doing calcultions whilst nibiling on a choc ice) I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Guidance Note: The idea below belongs to Ichikue and can not be copied for personal use. Sensei, I have a new idea and I would like your opinion on it. It is the idea for a new species/ clan. The clan is made from a group of humans who are spritually aware. Many of them have had family members killed by holows and have decided to take matters into their own hands using a plethora of weapons, from swords to rocket launchers, to kill hollows in the world. Rember they are normal humans who are just spritually aware. Can I have your opinion on this, I already have an idea for their leader. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) 2nd: Do you like Ginei Ookami, my latest character. Could you please just note any bad points with him and I will try to fix him. Thnx. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your reply sensei. I kinda get ehat you mean ,the main reason he has three powers is because he is gona have a brother who is opposite to him. Like Dante & Vergi from DMC. Thanks for your input again, it is really useful. Abd do we post the numbers on the tourney today. Ichi. (Contemplating having Choc Ice for breakfast) I am the lightning, The rain transformed 09:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) YOU!!! I hope that you didn't draw the lots 'cause have you seen who I am up against, The same guy twice as well. I am not going to get past the first round. #( I am the lightning, The rain transformed 17:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Review Thanks for the review, and yeah the details are where I'm trying to find a middle ground. While it would be nice to explain exactly HOW he dodges, Ive found that overall it slows the pace of the combat that I'm trying to provide for the reader (and myself too). Personally it just comes down to personal tastes, which I respect of course, but I didnt want to get caught in the small details otherwise Id be writing a 5000-10,000 word battle. And I'm sure you noticed but I never specifically identified the Kido number or name used for any of their attacks. In a way I felt that it didnt really add anything to the fight overall, and was just empty calories - word wise. Capturing the essence of the battle in a fast-paced dynamic fashion is hard to do, especially if you want to keep readers on the edge of their seat. I just hope my story got close to delivering that experience. Once again, thanks for the input. --- Illuminate Void 22:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) For our match... Hello, I'm Crim...one of the three opponents that you are matched up with for the tournament. Would you like to start on our round when you are ready to do so? CrimsonKnight328 04:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC)